Luigi the king
by Marioandgoku101
Summary: Luigi makes a contest and goku,mario,gohan,and goten,kirby,link,
1. Chapter 1

[_luigi is on a throne_]

**Luigi**:As king,guards put them in the dungeon.

[_The guards takes goku,peach,mario,toad,and yoshi to the dungeons_]

_5 hours earlier..._

**Luigi**:I want to be a king!

**Mario**:You have to be a prince first!

**Luigi**:Skip the prince thin,i want to be king!

**Chichi**:How long have he being aruging?

**Mario**:Uhhh...

[_Looks at his watch]_

About five hours.

**Luigi**:I want to get in a contest to become king!

**Mario**:That's the most-.

**Luigi**:Best idea ever!,Yes.

[_Luigi runs off happily_].

**Goku**:[_Humming_]Hey luigi.

_[Luigi tackles goku_].

**Luigi**:Goku!,guess the coolest thing ever!

**Goku**:What,DO I GET A HOUSE MADE OUT OF EVER-GROWING FOOD!?

[_goku giggles_].

**Luigi**:No,that's lame.

**Goku**:Awwww.

**Luigi**:I'm going to have a have a annual to be the king contest who ever wins gets to be king.

**Goku**:That's greaT!

**Luigi**:I bye i'm going to be king.

[_Runs off_].

**G**oku:Bye,what a nice guy!

[_Mario and chichi run to goku_].

Chichi:Did luigi just pass?

Goku:Yes just miss him!

Mario:GOKU!

Chichi:You idiot![_Holds the pan_]

Mario:Hold it chichi!

Chichi:If luigi makes that contest who knows what can happen if some idiot was king,

**Mario**:Then craziness well happen.

**Goku**:I'm sure everything will be fine!

**Chichi**:Fat chance!,Buildings fall collapse,People will die,the throne will go nuts,and we will have to run off to somewhere else.

**Goku**:That's not too bad,be for the building,but that's a minior problem.

**Mario**:And luigi could take all of the food in the mushroom kingdom.

**Goku**:[_Realizing that_]NOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo!

_10 minutes later..._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

_15 minutes later..._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo._

That's bad!

**Chichi**:Yes and you made us waste 25 minutes on screaming!

**Mario**:To the contest booth!

**Goku**:Olie!

**Chichi**:Not it's[_Heroically_]Away!

_End of chapter one._

**Note**:The next chapter will be super funny.!enjoy!


	2. The contest

[_The three race to find luigi who have already maded the contest_].

''Not way''**Mario** said,''This is impossible''

Why?:**Goku **Said,and all of this stuff this is impossible.

**Goku** said:''And now this is all my his fault''.

[_Chichi slaps goku upside the head_].

''This is all your fault''**Chichi** said.

''I would like to tha thank everyone for the annual king of the mushroom kingdom contest''**Luigi** said as the crowd cheer him.

[_Goku,mario sigh while chichi growls_].

''Oh give me that!''**Chichi** said grabbing the luigi away from him.

''Hey give that back!''**Luigi** said.

''Listen everyone his just tricking all of you into making him king so he can rule all of the mushroom kingdom'',And if he rules the mushroom kingdom then there will be no stopping him so who's with me and quiting this stupid contest?''**Chichi **said.

[_Everyone is quiet_].

''This may work''**Mario** said.

''Hey you want us to quit so you can be queen''A toad said.

[_The crowd started to aruge and fight_].

''No,you was wrong''**Goku** said.

''Guards kick her out of my contest!''**Luigi** said.

''Oh please like i'm being kicked out by a bunch of tiny people''**Chichi** said.

[_Two big toad bigger than chichi pick her up_].

''Oh come on!''**Chichi** said.

[_The big toads threw her out_].

''He-he,Sorry about her she's crazy''**Luigi** said.

[_Kirby_ _walks in wearing a sporting shirt_].

''I'm ready to be king for a day!''**Kirby **said.

[_Sonic walks in_].

''Me too''**Sonic **Said.

[_Soon tons of people run in the entrance way around the stage_].

''And here are the people who will be in the contest''**Luigi **said.

[_Peach walks onto the stage_].

''Thank you all for the warm welcome,and my father is will to throw the kingdom for one day''**Peach** said.

''Oh just one day that's not bad!''**Mario **said.

''Agree''**Goku** said.

''And now princess can you please sign this in?''**Luigi **Said.

[_Peach signs the contest paper_].

''And now who ever wins this contest will be king,Perment!''**Luigi **Said.

''WHAT!?''**Goku **and **Mario** said shocked.

''What!?'',We agreed 1 day!''**Peach** said.

''Read it again.''**Luigi** said.

[_Peach stratchs out the word day and it says perment_].

''[_Gasps_] You tricked me!?''**Peach** said.

''Hey i don't want to be king forever or until i die!''**Sonic** said.

''And you said 1 day''**Gohan **Said.

''I'm quiting!''**Kirby** said.

''Me too.''**Goten ** said.

''If you quite so soon then you will never be in a contest in the mushroom kingdom ever!**Luigi** said.

''Oh no we have to stop the contest''**Goku** said.

''But if we try to stop him,we'll be kicked out!''**Mario** said.

''Not way,king for a day!''**Link **said.

[_All sighs_].

''And now the contest starts,NOW!''**Luigi** said.

''Awww!''**Goku** said.

**Note**:Next one coming soon.


End file.
